Darker Days Are Coming
by Wetstar
Summary: They never thought their actions would have such an echoing effect. All they wanted was freedom. Instead they got a death sentence for themselves and all their decedents.


I keep my head down as I approach the cabin, making sure my hood keeps my face hidden. If I were spotted, it wouldn't just be my life in danger, it would be the lives of everyone else in the cabin as well as my family's.

When I get there I knock four times on the door- two short, one long, another short- just like we decided. A small rectangular hole in the door slides open and a pair of bright blue eyes appear. "Relax Patton, it's just me."

The door opens and Aaron appears. "Took you long enough. The others are waiting."

I pull off my jacket and wipe the rain off my face. "Yeah, well, Lyla tried following me."

His usual relaxed expression disappears and is replaced by one of worry. "Did you lose her?"

I kiss his cheek. "Relax, your daughter's safe."

He smiles slightly. "Sorry. I mean, she's only four and I can't see her unless I sneak in. I worry about her."

"I know you do. But I'm taking good care of her, okay?"

"Of course. And once all this is over, I'll be able to see her as much as I want." A hopeful smile takes over his face, making his eyes seem even brighter.

I smile and take his hand. "Exactly. Now let's go. I'm sure everyone's getting impatient."

They are. When we walk into the main room where everyone is, Brown's already slamming his head into the table and Feren gives us a look that fully suggests she would like to throw us out the boarded up window. Simon's barely managing to keep Hurn from killing everyone.

I try to ignore Hurn's death glares. "Sorry. Lyla tried following me."

Brown mutters something offensive about four year olds and Lake smacks the back of his head. "Stop being an ass."

"I'm not an ass," he retorts. "I just don't particularly like their kid."

"Agreed," Mates says. "It holds up too many meetings."

"Lyla's a _she_, not an _it,_" I tell him.

He scoffs. "I'm referring to both your kids. Kurtis keeps Patton detained in Eight as well."

I try to ignore the usual worry that fills me whenever I hear Kurtis' name. Aaron and mine's second kid, who I haven't seen for nearly two years. As soon as he was old enough to travel, I snuck him to Eight so Aaron could raise him. It's our deal. And once the rebellion's been started and won, one of us will move to the other's district and we'll be able to raise both of them together.

"Whatever! Can we just get started already?!" Shatern yells, slamming his fist on the table, making us all jump. But it gets Mates and Brown to be quiet, even though Hurn still looks like she might stab something.

Callows and Garfield discuss quietly between themselves before Callows stands up and explains to us how the preparations have gone in their district. They're almost ready. Next it's our turn. I meet with Simon and Young in the corner.

"We've got all the weapons except all the guns," Simon whispers. "Positive."

Young nods. "And we've got hundreds ready to fight. If we can get the last however many guns-"

"Seventeen."

"-Yes, thank you Simon." Young rolls his eyes. Simon's kind and helpful nature pisses him off sometimes. He said to me a few days ago that "Christian Simon is the nicest person I've ever met, but also that most annoying." I find him sweet, but his nature is dangerous to him. He's not ruthless enough to survive a war. Maybe we can keep him back in the medical areas with the patients.

"Anyways," Young continues, "if we can get those last few guns in the next week- which shouldn't be too hard to do- we could start the rebellion within the month!" His eyes are blazing with something which I can't name but scares me anyways.

Simon nods. "And the others sound like they're pretty close as well. This could actually happen!"

I grin and nod. At the same time they say, "Kild's presenting."

"What?! No, guys, I suck at talking in front of them!"

"Then it's time to get some practise!" Young says gleefully, shoving me back towards the table. I stumble, almost falling over, and try to ignore Hurn's smirk.

"So, um, we're actually really close..." I try as hard as I can not to stutter. "And we should be able to start an uprising soon. We're just missing seventeen guns."

The rest of them exchange grins. "We can do this!" Katen says, smiling for once. Normally she just lets Shatern do the talking for District Six, sitting quietly in her spot, red hair falling over the half of her face where she lost an eye in a factory accident. Heven fist pumps, overexcited as usual. Sherwood launches into a laughing fit, his face filled with glee. I look over at Aaron. "Am I missing something?"

Aaron grins at Pearson. "Should I tell her?"

"Hell yeah!" he says, laughing.

He turns back to me. "We actually had the meeting before you came. Young just thought it would be funny to make you have to present."

I spin around and glare at Young who's doubled up, laughing silently. "Asshole."

He grins at me. "Sorry Kild. It was too good an opportunity to miss."

"_Anyways_," Aaron continues, "everyone else has said they're almost ready to fight. We start the uprisings in a month."

"A month?!" Now that we have a definite date, it all feels like it's moving too quickly.

Bon smiles at me. "Don't worry Sara, it'll be fine."

I smile back at her. Felicia Bon is one of the few people in this room that isn't already hardened for war. Her, Simon, Haynes, and Heven are all too good to be leading the districts into war. But they're smart and ready to fight, that's for sure. Just like the rest of us.

I glance around at the different faces. In one month time, all of them will be fighting a war. Callows and Garfield in District One, Simon and Young with me in District Two, Brown and Parks in District Three, Mates and Lake in District Four, Hurn and Calliston in District Five, Shatern and Katen in District Six, Feren and Heven in District Seven, Aaron and Pearson in District Eight, Bon and Hudgins in District Nine, Sherwood and Patterson in District Ten, Hera and Haynes in District Eleven, Hemter and Duch in District Twelve.

I just hope we don't screw this up.


End file.
